


Je suis content que tu sois mort

by Thalilitwen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Bonjour fandom inconnu ! Je poste cet OS à l'initiative de l'OS Week organisée par AsterRealm et Aeliheart974Il s'agit d'un poème, le style est particulier vous êtes prévenuesATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 3Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !





	Je suis content que tu sois mort

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour fandom inconnu ! Je poste cet OS à l'initiative de l'OS Week organisée par AsterRealm et Aeliheart974
> 
> Il s'agit d'un poème, le style est particulier vous êtes prévenues
> 
> ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 3
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Day 3 : Heart Song_

* * *

je suis content que tu sois mort

que tu n’aies plus à les voir, tous ces ingrats

ces obséquieux qui ne comprennent pas

le sens du mot sacrifice

ceux qui ont placé l’humanité sur tes épaules

et ont attendu que tu t’écroules

oui, je suis content

ils t’ont critiqué torturé insulté

imploré

offre-nous ton cœur

Erwin

sauve l’humanité

venge nos soldats et reçois les honneurs

ils n’ont jamais compris

pourtant tu t’es exécuté

tu leur as offert ton cœur

et ta vie

et tes rêves

et ton âme

sans savoir ce qu’il te resterait

que tu deviendrais

un monstre utile, prêt à agir

à faire l’impossible et parier sur l’avenir

à continuer de te battre quand tout semblait perdu

saigner, respirer, te relever

non

il fallait que quelqu’un le fasse

pas de regrets

respirer respirer respirer

non

tu les as laissé

t’exécuter

tu m’as laissé

…

pas de regrets, non

ils seraient bien trop lourds à porter

tu avais raison pour le monde

comme toujours

la vérité se trouvait dans tes yeux

résignés, voilés d’une affliction lointaine

un linceul

tes yeux d’un bleu intense et profond

comme l’océan qui nous isole du monde

l’océan qui nous condamne à ce monde

aurais-tu aimé le voir ?

contempler l’ennemi par delà l’horizon

celui qui nous attend

tu avais raison

c’est un nouvel enfer qui s’ouvre sous nos pieds

car c’est dur de choisir

entre une vie d’enfermement

ou une promesse d’anéantissement

tu aurais peut-être eu la réponse

mais je suis content

content, oui

que tu ne sois pas là pour le voir

que tes souffrances se soient arrêtées

sur ce toit

me pardonnes-tu de t’avoir offert

mon cœur,

le repos que tu attendais

le repos que tu méritais

me pardonnes-tu

d’avoir condamné l’humanité

sans toi pour nous guider

sans monstre sur qui compter

il fallait que quelqu’un le fasse

que quelqu’un

enfin

te libère

oui, je suis content

pas de regrets

Erwin

tu as laissé ton cœur à l’humanité

et entre mes mains

tes rêves

et ta vie

et ton âme

je te l’ai rendue

il était temps pour toi de te reposer

et reposer

en paix

je suis content

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
